The Pearl
by Sara Loui
Summary: An old pirate tells the tale of the Pearl, and her story becoming one of the greatest Pirate ships ever to grace the seas under the guidance of Jack Sparrow.
1. A Pirates Tale

Ok first and foremost this is my first time writing a fanfic of anything other than Sg-1. Secondly, when it come to layman's terms of anything with pirates and the such I'm not the greatest of people so bear with me. Thirdly I would appreciate any positive feedback cheers me dears. Disclaimer - Own none of it, not making no money from this. Just enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell us the story," said the small child, jumping from one foot to the other, a smile lighting her face in the flickering light of the lanterns.  
  
"Which story would that be my dear?" came the reply as he sat a little straighter on the upturned barrel. Running a finger through his thick beard to scratch an itch. The other children gathered about.  
  
"A pirate story" said a voice, in a high pitched tone.  
  
"Well my dears, me being a pirate I should know plenty of those, I meant which would you have me tell this time?"  
  
"Surprise us," said the little girl who had stopped bouncing to settle herself on the deck by her comrades.  
  
"Well now" said the old pirate, curling his beard around his fingers in thought, looking out over the vast ocean "A tale I haven't told. Cant be many of those, the vast amount you have me tell you."  
  
Glancing down over his audience he leant over, placing a lantern on a barrel by their side, casting an eerie light over their upturned faces. His eyes twinkled; the sweat on his dirty brow glistened by the light.  
  
"Have I ever told you the tale of the Black Pearl?" he asked the small faces.  
  
"Yes" came a reply from a boy of nine or ten in a matter of fact way.  
  
"But have I ever told you the tale of how she first came about boy?" he asked again "Of how once she was just a ship, like all the others. Before pirates took hold of her and made her what she is today?"  
  
He took the hushed silence before him as a sign to continue.  
  
"Aye she were a fine ship, not as fine as when black graced her sails and the scurvy crew of Jack Sparrow and the likes took over. She sailed these seas carrying cargo from one port to the other. Finest ship that ever graced the seas. I remember the day I first saw her...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Thomas and Binks

"Thomas" came a distant voice below him; he begrudgingly shifted from his place at the window to yell down the open doorway.  
  
"Aye I'm coming mother"  
  
Grabbing his coat in hand he left his small cramped room and made his way down the narrow stairs to be greeted by the frowning brow of his mother before a sharp tap landed on the back of his neck.  
  
"Ow what was that for"  
  
"I've been yelling of you for ten minutes. Why didn't you answer me" before awaiting an answer from her son she took his shoulders and swung him to the front door, thrusting a canvas bag into his arms. "First day and your already late, no dawdling, be on your way before Mr Binks decides to take on another scallywag"  
  
Thomas was stood in the street coat tucked under one arm, bag under another as the door already shut behind him before he had chance to catch his breath. Taking a moment to pull his coat on he was off like a whippet as he heard footsteps approaching the door once more. His mother opened the door and gave herself a small smile as she watched her son running like fire was at heels along the street in direction of the port.  
  
Thomas ran faster down the curving road to the port, enjoying the feel of the sea air whipping at his face and hair. Reaching the port, he quickly sped along the row of small huts stopping to catch his breath at Binks's before tapping lightly. The door swung open and the towering bulk of Binks stood before him.  
  
"Yer late" said the man, swinging the door open further. "Well get thee inside boy. We got no time to wait, grab that barrel and we be on our way"  
  
Binks already carrying a load on his back awaited while Thomas hoisted the barrel into his arms, teetering slightly at the weight but not wanting to disappoint the master his first day. Binks waited while Thomas stepped outside once more before pulling the door shut.  
  
"Right boy we be off"  
  
Thomas struggled to keep up pace of Binks as he walked ahead leading the way along the small row of huts to the jetty. Binks long strides carried him easily even under the heavy weight of nets he had thrust about his shoulders. Thomas thought as he carried his own small load how much he envied Binks and his stocky stature.  
  
He had looked up to Binks as many of the boys his own age did. A man of hard working nature and a hero of the town. Not much was known of him, a fisherman who had landed at Port Kelga some years past. Settling down he had kept much to himself. He was friendly but secretive and little had been learnt about him in his time at Kelga. A fire had near wiped out the village in which Thomas had lived, if it had not been for Binks keeping a cool head many believe they would not have survived. He had quickly taken over and through his orders had managed to create some calm in the panic of the villagers. After evacuating most of the women and children to the jetty's he and the men worked through the night to keep the fire at bay. Many homes had been lost but the quick thinking and instincts of the quiet fisherman Binks had saved lives. He had helped in the building and repair of the homes lost. Then it was back to the same way of life, Binks the private fisherman, quietly over the town, which had adopted him into its society.  
  
Reaching Binks' boat, Thomas was shook from his thoughts as Binks hoisted his load onto the deck and expertly took the barrel from Thomas without so much as a flinch of the weight. Thomas took a moment to watch in awe before Binks turned again to him.  
  
"Well will ye be standing there all day staring boy or are we going to get some work done"  
  
"Aye Sir" replied Thomas, not knowing what he truly was saying 'Aye' to.  
  
"Cast off that there rope and we can set sail then boy"  
  
Thomas rushed to unshackle the rope from the jetty which kept the 'Laura Lee' moored. Jumping onto the deck, Binks was already raising sail on the small boat, setting them off from the port.  
  
"Now boy" said Binks, not taking his sights from directing the boat from the jetty and port. "Those ropes and nets I set on the deck, it will be your job to check them every day to make sure they are ready to be lowered. No holes, no rips understand?"  
  
"Aye Sir" replied Thomas walking to the mound of netting on the deck.  
  
"And check the ropes are tightly secured to those lobster and crab cages, don't want those barrels floating free now do we"  
  
"No Sir" said Thomas, looking to the Captain who seemed to have a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Today we be doing things a little differently than usual. We'll be casting the nets down first and settle the cages as we come back into port."  
  
Thomas wondered whether it was too early in his employment to ask questions. He looked up at the tall man and then sat by the nets, checking over them carefully.  
  
"I already checked over them today boy, however you can accustom yourself to them. And boy if you got a question to ask me, spit it out. No point letting that small head of yours be filled with questions, I got other things to be filling it with"  
  
"Aye Sir" said Thomas "Only I was wondering why we are doing things differently today Sir?"  
  
"Well for one thing Tom, I got wind in me sails, and it'll get us out there quicker. It means I got more time to show you how things be done right. We will be losing the wind as we come back into port, which means we will have more time to moor and lower the cages. I'd rather it take us longer to get closer to port than spend time awaiting the wind to take us out to sea. Plus those cages are heavy, it'll give you a chance to know how much strength you need to be pulling them up"  
  
Thomas nodded a slight grin on his face. Binks had called him Tom, first time he had heard Binks say his name. He had thought that perhaps the Captain had not remembered his name. After all how important was he in the whole scheme of things.  
  
"Well I be" said the Captain in surprise, looking out over the ocean before them. Thomas looked in the same direction of the Captain to glimpse the small shape of a ship heading in their direction. 


	3. The Pearl

"Come here boy" said the Captain. Thomas stood and as he neared Binks drew him closer and pointed towards the ship. "If I'm not mistaken Tom, that there be one of the greatest cargo ships to be sailing the seven seas. A beauty if I ever saw one and a sin to be just carrying cargo from one port to another"  
  
The ship was heading towards Port at a fast pace; Thomas stood closer to the edge as she neared.  
  
"Drop that there anchor boy. We be dropping the nets here once the "Pearl" passes us by"  
  
Thomas followed orders and Binks walked to the mound of nets, one eye watching the approach of the "Pearl" muttering under his breath. After lowering the main sail and pulling the nets into place, ready to be dropped into sea, Binks drew closer to the starboard, and motioned to Thomas to join him.  
  
Thomas took in the sight of the 'Pearl', the deep blackness of her bough making her crisp white name stand out from even this distance as she gracefully flowed through the water, breakers stretching out towards them and rocking their small craft softly. Her white sails towered above her, filled with the wind, pushing her onward. He noticed now the movement of the crew as they worked at keeping the craft in perfect sync on her course.  
  
"Aye it's a sin" whispered the Captain quietly.  
  
"A sin Sir?" asked Thomas just as quietly.  
  
"A ship like that Tom, should be free to sail the oceans. Discovering new places, not carrying cargo on set courses, for a crew not good enough to understand her. Aye lad they work on her, causing her to flow as perfect as she is but a ship like that, she needs a crew, which lets her go, where she likes. Working with her not against her."  
  
The Captain hushed himself and muttered again under his breath, watching the perfect sleek lines of the ship sailing nearer. Thomas looked from the Captain to the ship, craning his neck as her form towered above their small boat, the breakers causing them to rock a little more fervently. Binks lifted a hand to his forehead to block out the glare the sun beating down on them until the shadow of the large ship blocked her rays. Faces appeared looking down upon them, scrutinising the small craft by their bough. Some disappeared after a moment unimpressed by the fishing vessel. Others gave a raised hand as a gesture of a wave, which Thomas waved back too. The Captains free hand gripped the side of the boat, knuckles going white as they gripped a little tighter under the scrutiny of the eyes. Thomas felt like the breath was leaving him as the sleek silent bough passed by. He reached out an arm as if in some way he could close the gap and touch the blackness of the ship. The air about his hands seemed electrified, warm and cold. Pulling back his hand, he watched, taking in the movement, the shape, the sounds, and each piece of her slowly committing her to memory. Glancing up at Binks, no longer a towering form compared to the magnificent beauty by them. Binks' face seemed strangely uneasy, as if looking upon the ship revolted him in some way.  
  
The ship silently passed, heading for the port and still they looked on her as she headed away the boat rocking slower. Binks shook himself from the hypnotic movement of the ship and looked down at tom.  
  
"Well boy, we got no time to watch that beauty sail the seas, sin or no. Time to break our backs earning our keep" 


	4. Life ruled by the sea

They worked the morning away lowering nets, Binks slowly and carefully talking Tom, teaching him patiently. Thomas was grateful of the slow pace Binks taught him. Tom worked steadily under the direction of the Captain. Binks would ask him questions, Tom would answer. If he was wrong or didn't understand, Binks went over the procedure once more.  
  
"Better to know our ignorance and learn from it boy, then hiding our ignorance and staying that way for the rest of our lives." said Binks as Tom admitted he didn't understand this or that, embarrassed that he wasn't learning perhaps as quickly as the Captain may like.  
  
The sun was soon high in the sky beat steadily down upon them.  
  
"Time for rest boy, something to eat. I assume ye remembered to bring some food for yourself"  
  
"Aye sir"  
  
"Well pull up a barrel Tom, and let us fill our stomachs. We need our strength to be pulling up these nets and cages"  
  
Tom settled himself on a barrel and opened the canvas bag his mother had given him. Binks settled on a barrel by him, opening his own grub.  
  
"Well boy, time I think for us to get to know a little more about each other. I mind your mother telling me your twelve years old. I was a little apprehensive about taking on such a young'un but she promised me you were strong. Seems she was right."  
  
"Thankyou Sir" replied Tom proud of the complement.  
  
"You always wanted to be a fisherman?" asked the Captain as he ate.  
  
"To be true Sir, I always wanted to work on ships Sir. Mother says I was swimming as fast as I could walk n' run. She would come looking for me and there I would be sitting on the jetty, watching ships come in and out of port."  
  
"What about yer father, was he happy enough to let ye become a sailor lad?"  
  
Thomas paused, twisting a piece of the bread in his hand before shrugging.  
  
"Don't know Sir, my father left us before I had a chance to gather his opinion of me" Tom blushed at the anger he heard in his own voice and quickly stuck the bread into his mouth followed by a piece of cheese.  
  
"Ah I see," said Binks somewhat matter of factly. "Your mother be enough to make a man out of you lad don't you worry about that. Not often, I come across a woman who won't leave until she gets the answer she wants. She took a stand in my own door not to move until I agreed to take you on. I'm glad she did you seem like a good'un. You don't let either of us down, or I'd be praying for your soul to have to face her"  
  
Binks grinned and finished off his eating with a swig from a bottle by his side.  
  
"Have you always wanted to be a fisherman Captain?" asked Thomas  
  
"Lad like you I wanted to sail the seas, and I did for a time. With sorts, you would disdain with a wrinkle of your nose. Good men and bad men. Men who you would trust your life to and some you would sooner kill than trust to protect your life. But things changed on these seas lad, the men who once ruled them are losing a battle, like a dying race. I didn't want to fight to sail on ships, which knew how to rule the seas, with men who understood what she was about. So I made a discussion, to settle, make a life of my own. So I travelled from Port to Port, but some people just cant live without getting into other people's lives. Rumours started up, and they hounded me, so I would move on. Then I arrived here, at Kelga. The people let me be and so I stayed. Then at times, ships such as the 'Pearl' arrive and I remember what it was like to live a life ruled by the ocean wave."  
  
Binks looked down at Thomas who was hooked on every word which came from his mouth.  
  
"If you want to sail these seas lad, I can show you how. I can teach you to know her every movement, learn every rule of the code. But you will hear stories and rumours, and some may be true. Of tales of men like I once was. But it's up to you Tom to believe them or interpret them, as you will. Many people will want you to despise what I once knew. New rules are being made to destroy the old ways. It's up to men like you may become if you choose to, to keep the true meaning of living by the seas alive."  
  
Binks stopped and looked over to the distant Port of Kelga, the black sleek ship moored by the shore.  
  
"No more talk lad, you may not understand what I be saying now. But heed my words lad, we will talk more, another day. But now we need to gather up the nets. More to be learnt. If a man wants to sail the seas, he needs to learn how to take of her waters to keep alive."  
  
Standing and brushing crumbs from his chest, Tom stood by him folding his bag closed and placing it to his side. Ready to learn anything the Captain had to teach him, intrigued by the strange conversation they had just had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Promises

After mooring at their place by the jetty, Tom had more to learn as they took off their cargo from the boat. Men gathered to help carry the crates of fish, crab and lobster.  
  
"Aye Tom, here we have a bit of help. Each man helps the other get his cargo out of this heat ready to be taken to market. If we didn't help each other out, we would be eating on the streets on not at our own table. If ever you're here and not out there catching, ye will help any man who asks understood? A man gotta know he has help when he needs it here lad"  
  
Tom agreed, as did some of the men carrying the crates. After they had carried the crates to Binks' hut, they had their second break of the day.  
  
"Aye lad, we ain't finished just yet. But we rest a moment, then I show you how we finish off the day. Remember your job will be to check over the nets. We gotta get the boat ready for tomorrow. We won't be setting off till later in the day as we got market to go to. Some days we will be setting off before the sun rises means we got some time at the end of the day to ourselves."  
  
They stood and headed for the boat once more. Tom set to work cleaning down the decks, Binks tied up the sails, and sorted crates below for the next days catch. As Tom cleaned, he found himself taking several glances over to the 'Pearl', which was moored far away at the larger jetty of the Port. Standing, his chin rested on the handle of the mop, he took in the sight of the ship, sails lowered, wondering what cargo she had brought in to Kelga.  
  
Binks climbed up from the hold and watched the lad as he looked across the bay to the large beauty before them. Approaching him, he shook from his reverie my tousling his hair again.  
  
"The faster you get this deck swabbed the sooner we get home boy" said Binks smiling, gathering some nets to take home for the evening.  
  
"Aye aye captain" replied Thomas, quickly swiping the mop along the deck before pouring the dirty bucket of water over the side of the boat. Quickly putting the mop and bucket in their place he took hold of the barrel Binks handed him and followed the Captain back along the jetty. After helping with the nets and rolling some barrels, they were finally finished for the day.  
  
"There's lots more to be learned boy, but for today you've worked hard enough. Get ye home to your mother and a well earned meal."  
  
"Aye captain" replied Tom, making for the door before pausing to turn back to Binks. "Captain?"  
  
"Aye lad?" said Binks looking up at him from his seat, a net in hand.  
  
"Did you mean it Sir? About teaching me how to become a sailor? How to live by the code?"  
  
"You're a quick leaner Tom, you've proved that to me today. I can teach ye. Promise me to work hard, heed my word, and I promise to teach ye all I know of being a sailor"  
  
"I promise Captain," said Thomas with fervour. After pausing for a moment he turned and left the fisherman's hut.  
  
"I promise" he whispered again under his breath, before taking to a run along the jetty to the road leading up to the village. He paused on his run, catching a glimpse once more of the tall ship.  
  
"One day I'll be a sailor, maybe even a sea Captain, and I'll own a ship as magnificent of you" he said towards the 'Pearl'.  
  
Taking to his heels again, he rushed into his home, his cheeks flushed by the sea wind.  
  
"Why Thomas, you gave me a fright" said his mother, turning in surprise at the quick entrance of her son, a hand at her heart. "Sit thee down and you can tell me of your first day as a fisherman"  
  
Settling a plate of hot food on the table Thomas sat and looked over it surprised at his overwhelming hunger. He waited almost impatiently as his mother poured drinks for them both before taking her place at the table.  
  
"Well?" asked his mother as Thomas did away with convention and picked up a chicken leg and tore into the meat with his teeth.  
  
Between bites, Thomas told his mother of his day on the small fishing vessel with Binks. His mother noted how everytime he mentioned the Captain a certain proudness lilted his voice. She was pleased he had taken to Binks, he needed a male influence in his life. He had spent too much of his life under her guidance and not enough in the outside world. Thomas spoke in great detail of the 'Pearl' of her sleek lines, her size, colour, name.  
  
"I saw her sail in myself my dear. So tall and overpowering in a way. I will visit the market tomorrow and see what cargo she has brought us. Perhaps we shall buy you a hat for when you go out with the Captain. A good sailor always has a hat."  
  
"I'm going to market with Captain Binks, to sell the fish we brought in today"  
  
"Then perhaps I shall see you there my boy, yes we shall buy you a hat." She said proud of her young son.  
  
After their meal, Thomas sat by the fire as his mother cleared away the evening's dishes. By the warmth of the fire, his eyelids began to heavily shut, and the fatigue of the day eventually caught up with him. His mother quickly awaked him.  
  
"Get thyself to bed my dear" she said in a soft voice, kissing his forehead affectionately. "It's been a long day"  
  
Thomas wearily rose himself from his seat and propelled himself to the kitchen sink where he quickly wiped his face and hands with the cold water, which woke him up, a little. Finally he bade his mother goodnight and pulled himself up the narrow staircase to his room. Before lying back in bed, he flung open his window. The village spread out before him, stretching down to the bay. The calm waters reflected the moon. In the night sky, the silhouette of the 'Pearl' stood mighty on the line of the horizon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Jack Sparrow

The years passed and Thomas and Binks became inseparable. Thomas learned the fisherman trade under the guidance of the Captain, and they kept both to their words. Thomas learned with a ferverance and Binks taught him everything he knew about life of a sailor.  
  
Tom had never forgotten the days the 'Pearl' had stopped in Port Kelga. She had stayed four days, buying and trading cargo before moving on. She had never returned and other ships had arrived. But none like the 'Pearl'. He agreed with the Captain, never had he seen such a graceful beauty on the sea waves. And he wondered if he would ever again.  
  
Thomas had grown into a man of seventeen. Binks was more than a Captain, not as a father but more like a brother to him and still a hero. In the five years they had worked together, they had slowly learnt of each other's pasts. The hardships of life. Thomas had found Binks had stories to tell, they would sit in his hut at night mending the nets, and cages as Binks told a story of his life as a sailor, the ports he had been to, the people he had met.  
  
After a long day working the nets, they returned to the bay. They made it a friendly competition of who could pull the crab cages up the fastest. Mooring just off the shore, they would each hook a cage which they had lowered before setting off to the open sea and at a shout from Binks, both men would pull at their ropes, their raised voices as they heaved the cages could be heard across the bay bringing a smile to the faces of the villagers. They had watched the man and boy grow closer, and they had more respect for the quiet man Billy Binks and the boy Thomas Skelton who had managed to infiltrate his privacy. They had become more popular because of the friendship, both always willing to lend a hand in help.  
  
Other fishermen gathered about in their boats and shouted words of encouragement to each man, whomever they were rooting for and watched as the two men, red faced, backs bent, muscles rippling pulled the heavy cages from the watery depths.  
  
"Think ye got him this time Tom," shouted a voice, followed by another.  
  
"Nay, looks like the Captain still has the boy beat in this game"  
  
Binks leaned over and nudged Tom, causing him to slip for a moment from his stance. The rope slipped some through his grasp but Tom, gritting his teeth grasped the rope as it burned into his hands and pulled harder as Binks leaned over the side and took hold of a raised cage. Tom reached over for his own and bumped against the stocky form of Binks, who stumbled himself and let go of the side of the cage, cursing as it slipped back into the depths. Grabbing the rope so as not to see it lower further, he held too watching as Tom heaved his cage onto the deck. Tom lifted his head and grinned, breathing heavily from his exertions, before taking hold of the rope with Binks and pulling the Captains cage to the deck.  
  
The fishermen surrounding them gave Tom a few whoops, before turning their vessels to moor at the jetty's surrounding the bay. The Captain turned the boat to the jetty, and Tom sorted the cages. Unloading their crated cargo with the help of the other fishermen. They quickly sorted the boat for the evening and carried nets to Binks hut.  
  
"Looks like a storm is coming, we best be getting away early tonight Tom," said Binks as he lighted two lanterns. "Help me carry these barrels to the house and then you can be away home"  
  
Tom took a barrel and hoisted it onto a steady broad shoulder. Binks took another barrel and handed Tom a lantern before taking one in his own hand. Securely locking up the hut they made their way along the jetty to the roadside, heading down towards the port away from the village to Binks' home, a small house set on the road leading to the shore. Dark clouds covered the night sky, shutting out the moon and stars, and the winds started to pick up. Silently the two men reached the house and Binks settled the lantern on a hook as he opened his door. Setting the barrel by the door he entered his home as Thomas followed with his own lantern and set his barrel by the other.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd return" came a voice form the dark shadows of the room.  
  
Instinctively Thomas reached for his knife even as Binks took the lantern and raised it higher, knife already in hand.  
  
"No need to be startled Binks, not for yer old friend"  
  
"Well I be" muttered Binks in a low tone "Jack Sparrow" 


	7. Different Breeds

Thomas watched as Binks lowered the lantern and slipped his knife into its sheath on his belt. Crossing the room, the light once more lit up the figure of the man who had infiltrated his home. Sparrow stood, head held high a smile lighting his lips as Binks drew closer. Binks face was also lit with a smile and he clasped the shoulder of Sparrow, giving him a friendly shake.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, what brings you to these parts" he asked, setting the lantern on the table by them. Sparrow rubbed his shoulder a moment.  
  
"This and that" he replied warily, looking over at the form of Thomas still at the doorway, knife still in hand.  
  
Binks turned following his look.  
  
"Ah Thomas me lad, come and meet a old friend. Jack Sparrow, meet my young apprentice, Thomas Skelton"  
  
"Apprentice?" asked Jack as Thomas stepped forward lowering his knife.  
  
"Aye, I be a fisherman now Jack" said Binks in a quiet tone, eyeing the rogue.  
  
Jack grinned but said nothing, looking at the stocky form of the young man in front of him.  
  
"Fisherman" said Jack, sniffing the air "Should have guessed. Pleasure to meet you Thomas Skelton"  
  
Jack offered him a hand which Thomas shook heartily before leaving go, noticing the tattoo of a Sparrow on his wrist.  
  
A crack of thunder interrupted the introductions, and lightening lit the room for a moment, giving Thomas a moments look at the man before him.  
  
"Tom, you best be heading home, before this storms sets in upon us. Go now lad, I will be seeing you in the morning"  
  
As he spoke, Binks pushed Thomas from the room to the doorway, opening the door and taking the lantern from its hook. Handing the lantern to Thomas, he propelled him onto the street.  
  
"Good evening Captain" said Thomas, lifting the lantern and running hurriedly along the track to the road leading up to the village.  
  
Binks watched the young man make his way along the road; more thunder crashed above his head and a whip of lightning lit the village eerily in the night. Closing the door once more, he turned to Sparrow once more.  
  
"Now Jack, how bout we have a drop of rum and you tell me why your really here at Port Kelga"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rum poured and a fire lit, the two men settled themselves onto chairs by the fire.  
  
"So" asked Binks, as Jack drank down a mouthful of rum.  
  
"'Tis good stuff" said Jack, running a finger along his jaw and eyeing the older man. Taking a moment to pause he leaned over in his chair.  
  
"I be here for two things, a ship, and a crew."  
  
Binks looked at the man and threw back head for a hearty laugh. Jack, looking a little dejected allowed the Captain the moment before sitting back in his chair.  
  
"You haven't changed have you lad. You come to the wrong place to find the kind of men your looking for, and the only ships you'll find are cargo ships falling apart at the seams, not worthy to still be gracing the waters"  
  
"That's where you're wrong" replied Jack, in a low voice, pausing once more as a clap of thunder rolled above them. "One I know of a ship, worthy to be gracing the seas under my command which will be making port here very soon and two they got you here don't they"  
  
"Aye that they do. And they've let this old pirate live his life in peace here. I be too old to be going on one of your ventures Jack."  
  
Jack poured himself another drop of rum and took in Binks' form opposite him. True the man had a few more wrinkles on his face, but the broad shoulders, strong back, wise brow hadn't changed. He was still Billy Binks, one of the best Pirates ever to sail these seas. Every Pirate would have heard of Billy Binks. He, Jack Sparrow, himself wanted to know his reputation would be as far and wide known as Billy Binks' was.  
  
"Never thought I'd ever hear Billy Binks resigning himself to a grounded life" said Jack a little put out. "Especially in somewhere like Kelga"  
  
Binks gave him another laugh.  
  
"Too much has changed on those seas Jack. Pirates like myself lived with a different code. This is the way things are now. We find ourselves a little place to call home, like the homes we were born in, places we grew up in. Pirates like you; you live it out there on the seas. You live there and you die there, never harking back to the life, you left to be who you are now. I'm part of a dying breed, it's up to men like yourself to keep your breed going"  
  
"So that's a no then?" asked Jack, taking more notice of swirling the rum in his glass.  
  
"Aye Jack it would be a no. But tell me," said Binks, leaning over in his own chair. "Which ship would you be having your eye on. Which ship will be landing here in Kelga which brings you in search of men as insane as you as to commandeer her"  
  
Jack leaned in closer to his friend, rolling a piece of beard round his finger; he eyed the old Pirate before him.  
  
"The Pearl"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
